A Line to Remember You
by DivaTulips
Summary: The stories inside are some poems that are based on the pairings' relationship. The original poems are not mine, but the poems inside this book are mine. Parings: Canon-Pairings, but if you want me to try other pairings comment! (I'll try to update this many times, pm me if you find a good poem)
1. Jerza: Once Again

**Once Again**

I met an angel, the day I met her.

Her beauty so enchanting, refined, eloquent and divine.

Her face so sweet.

Her eyes so hypnotizing.

The sweet smell of her fragrance,

Still, lingers in my mind.

Deep fiery auburn hair, like the fires of the sun.

Her skin so white, delicate and smooth.

A figure so feminine, strong yet breakable.

A demeanor, of quite a trepidation, bordering on shyness.

So delicate and beautiful, was she.

We spoke.

We laughed.

A mind so profound, an articulation of speech so rare.

A friend in joy.

Comforting when sad.

Time to short, an eternity desired.

A love lost.

A memory gained.

A dream entrenched, oh how sweet it is, the dream of dreams.

The sorrow that I feel, the heartache, and the broken heart.

The thought of her startles my deep sleep.

I awaken to see that I am alone.

Where are you, oh lost love.

The story once told.

A dream once believed.

Knowing that our time has passed.

Wishing to speak and to behold her once again.

A love never to be.

Remember me lost love.

Smile when you think of me.

Because my dear Erza,

You are still haunting me.

In my dreams.

But let me see.

That fiery hair,

that fierce smile,

and that smell of a strawberry cake,

once again.

Once again,

when we meet,

in the Tower of Heaven.


	2. BacCana: Drunken in Love

**Drunken in Love**

My heart forever lies with you.

And I know that you love me too.

I want you to know just how I feel.

And that this feeling is real.

ㅡ

Tonight I wanna let go of all my fears.

Cry all of my uncried tears.

Hear all of the things I wanna hear.

Know that you'll always be near.

ㅡ

Because love can be so beautiful.

Especially when I'm with you.

Kiss me like there's no tomorrow.

Just in case tomorrow never comes.

ㅡ

Warmth spreads throughout me at your touch.

Love spreads throughout me from your kiss.

All I can think is, "I love him so much".

And I want him to know I'm glad I'm his.

ㅡ

Because love can be so beautiful.

But mostly when I'm with you.

Kiss me like there's no tomorrow.

Just in case tomorrow never comes.

ㅡ

We've reached a level of understanding.

Far beyond what I ever imagined.

I don't know what I'd do without you.

Your sweet love and lingering kiss.

ㅡ

Because love can be so beautiful.

But only when I'm with you.

Kiss me like there's no tomorrow.

Just in case tomorrow never comes.

ㅡ

I know I'm drunk.

I know your drunk.

I know we might not remember this.

But I just have to say this.

ㅡ

Because love can be so beautiful.

But mostly when I'm with you.

Kiss me like there's no tomorrow.

Just in case tomorrow never comes.


	3. Minerva x Sting: Not Her Hero

Not Her Hero

*Minerva POV*

'I was 11 when he changed. It was like a nuclear explosion going off in my life, destroying everything.'

He stripped away

my self-worth, layer by layer

until there was nothing left

of my personality.

'He's still my father... right?' I asked myself.

I never forgot about the girl who I used to be.

She lived inside,

my caged soul,

waiting for the day,

someone would set her free.

Casting her light

into my dark mind

hoping that I would see,

flashes of a better life,

glimpses of possibility.

*Sting POV*

You can't keep her in a cage,

clip her wings, tell her lies,

say that fragile birds

were never meant to fly.

Watch her live behind

a rusted door, latched tight,

her spirit slipping away

so you can keep her in sight.

Beautiful creatures

cannot be confined.

Her wings will grow,

and I'll help her find the sky.

*Minerva POV*

'I didn't want to fall in love or need someone. I really didn't want anything. But then, you appeared and I started wanting everything.'

I absolutely hate the fact that

no one else has the ability to break me

or to make me feel happy like you do.

You are the only person who can ruin my day

and you are the only person who can fix it.

*Sting POV*

When a certain guild member told me, "Sting you saved her! You changed Minerva!"

I simply replied, " _She_ didn't have to be saved. _She_ needed to be found and appreciated for exactly who _she_ was."


	4. Bisca x Alzack: Family

**Family**

As they enter the room with spirits entwined,

They are a family, uniquely combined.

The warmth they share seems to fill them with pride,

They are a family, they stand side by side.

It doesn't just happen spontaneously,

This family so close, emotionally.

They love and they love, always showing they care,

Through good times and bad, together they share.

And now at this time, so happily rejoicing,

Expressing so clearly the love they're endorsing.

They stand as a family, and always shall be,

Like links on a chain, like leaves on a tree.

Connected by feelings of love they all know.

Filled with trust and respect,

Through the years as they grow.

* * *

Family is a gift,

sent from above,

value every member,

and lavish on the love.


End file.
